Match
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kali ini, Midorima benar-benar melihatnya secara nyata, bukan melalui piranti promosi produk.


**Match**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Toradora © Yuyuko Takemiya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintaro/Kawashima Ami. **Genre**: Friendship. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: canonly setting.

_(Kali ini, Midorima benar-benar melihatnya secara nyata, bukan melalui piranti promosi produk.)_

* * *

Midorima melihat dia berkali-kali. Sering. Di tepian jalan, di perempatan, di beberapa tiang, bahkan baliho. Atau juga di televisi—ketika dia sedang luang, tidak ada latihan basket dan beberapa tugas atau dia tidak sedang tertarik dengan buku baru atau lagu klasik untuk dimainkan di piano. Oh, mungkin juga sekali-dua kali di sekolah ketika dia sedang berlalu di depan kumpulan beberapa wanita yang benar-benar sibuk untuk menjadi orang lain—yaitu dengan cara mengagumi dan meniru gaya seorang model yang mereka lihat melalui _gadget_ mereka.

Biasanya, Midorima tak akan peduli. Dia diam saja. Namun dia mengingat nama orang itu karena sebuah kebetulan yang tak biasa di kelas, ketika dia berkali-kali mendengar seorang murid perempuan yang terlalu obsesif pada si model, meneriakkan namanya. Midorima tak mengerti mengapa fanatisme bisa hampir merusak norma kesopanan orang-orang. Fanatisme terhadap manusia yang bergender sama, pula.

* * *

Sambil menggenggam sebuah _action figure_ tokoh anime berupa seorang ninja berbaju oranye, Midorima memasuki sebuah kafe yang menyajikan kopi sebagai menu utamanya. Hari ini hari sialnya, dia kalah _janken_ dari Takao. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena dia sempat meninggalkan _lucky item_-nya di gym. Dia tidak ingin mengantar lelaki itu sampai ke rumahnya yang termasuk daerah berbukit, jadi dia memilih untuk turun di sini, menggunakan dalih bahwa dia ingin kopi. Dibuangnya muka ketika Takao terbahak menanggapi keputusan anehnya.

Midorima duduk di bangku di belakang meja panjang yang langsung menghadap ke jendela, tersadar dirinya bahwa di tak jadi menjadi penghuni tunggal bagian itu untuk menikmati waktunya sendiri dengan belajar—karena ternyata ada pengunjung lain.

Yang sangat dia kenali.

Sebab orang itulah yang menjadi kiblat dari teman-teman wanita sekelasnya yang butuh pengakuan kekaguman dari orang-orang. Yang menjadi panutan mereka. Yang menjadi _role model_ mereka untuk menjadi terkenal.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu."

Gadis itu menghela napas, panjang. Dia pun menurunkan kacamata hitamnya. "Lagi-lagi penyamaranku ketahuan."

"Salahkan popularitasmu dan foto-fotomu yang ada di sekeliling Tokyo."

Gadis itu mendekatkan cangkir putih pada bibirnya, mendelik sesaat. "Rasanya aku juga cukup sering melihatmu."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Hmph, mungkin kau salah orang."

"Tubuhmu memang tubuh pemain basket. Aku yakin aku tidak salah. Rambutmu tidak bisa berbohong."

Midorima menyesap kopinya. Dia diam. Dia tak memikirkan kata-kata apapun untuk kembali menghidupkan suasana. Padahal, dia bertemu dengan seorang model tenar.

"Hei."

Midorima hanya melirik. Tapi tatapan mereka bertemu, gadis itu paham kalau dia diperhatikan.

"Menurutmu, apa arti kecocokan?"

"Ada apa sampai-sampai seorang model sepertimu bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Gadis berambut biru sepunggung itu tersenyum kecil, "Kautahu? Aku tidak seimut dan semanis yang orang-orang lihat."

Midorima meminum kopi lagi. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali ketika memeriksa fisik gadis itu secara seksama. Ternyata, ada topeng yang nyata menutupi pribadinya, rupanya.

"Kecocokan?" Midorima mengulangi.

"Ya. Hm, begini. Aku merasa cocok dengan seseorang. Dia baik, dia yang mengubahku dalam beberapa aspek. Dia paham diriku. Aku merasa cocok dengannya, dan aku yakin bahwa kepribadian yang cocok adalah pemersatu sepasang manusia."

"Hampir semua orang memahami itu," Midorima menancapkan perhatiannya pada jalanan. Kaca yang memperlihatkan dunia luas menjadi pemberi alasan yang baik agar dia bisa menghindari tatapan perempuan itu.

"Kami bisa menyeimbangkan satu sama lain. Aku yakin dia yang murah hati itu bisa mencocokkan diri denganku yang masih kekanakan ini."

Midorima kembali mencuri pandang. Tatapan gadis itu kosong, terlampiaskan pada isi cangkir kopi.

"Tapi dia memilih wanita lain. Dia mencintai orang lain. Katanya, kecocokan bisa mempersatukan orang, lalu apa artinya kecocokan kami? Dia malah memilih bersama perempuan lain yang bahkan tidak cocok dengannya secara finansial, secara postur, secara—ah, bahkan wanita itu mendominasinya."

Midorima memandang dengan tatapan sinis, "Kau cemburu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah merelakannya. Aku bahkan membantu mereka, tapi aku hanya mempertanyakan—ternyata kecocokan bukanlah dasar untuk bisa saling mencintai."

Midorima berdiri. Dia sudah selesai dengan minumannya, dan dia berniat untuk segera pulang. "Kecocokan bukan benang merah cinta. Benang merahnya adalah rasa bahagia. Kalau kau bahagia bersama seseorang, tak peduli kau cocok atau tidak, itulah saat di mana kau mencintainya."

Wanita tersebut memandang Midorima lekat-lekat. Lantas, dia terlihat salah tingkah. Segera dia alihkan pandangannya begitu mata Midorima tertuju pada sosoknya.

"Aku pergi."

"Eh tunggu—" dia langsung refleks meraih tangan Midorima—langsung dilepas begitu dia menyadarinya. Dia membuang muka, menggunakan dunia di luar kafe sebagai fokus tatapannya. "Tidak sopan kalau langsung pergi tanpa mengenalkan diri sementara kau sudah mendengar curahan hati seorang wanita."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bercerita."

"Uh—"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu."

"Tch," gadis tersebut mendengus. Dia mendelik. "Tetapi aku belum tahu nama orang yang sudah memberiku pelajaran," dia merogoh saku celananya. Entah untuk apa.

Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya. Setelah satu embus napas yang seolah membebaskan seluruh rasa bosan dan penat dari dalam tubuhnya, Midorima mengulurkan tangan.

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Kawashima Ami."

* * *

Midorima duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandang secarik kertas dan diselipkan ke dalam tangannya tadi sore.

Kartu nama.

Lengkap. Ada nomor telepon di sana. Sebuah nama dengan jenis huruf yang manis tercetak besar di atasnya.

Midorima sempat ragu, tetapi ... ah, akhirnya dia melakukannya. Dimasukkannya nomor telepon itu ke dalam kontaknya.

'_Kawashima_'

* * *

**[type text:]**

Ini aku, yang kautemui di kafe tadi sore.

_option - send text: Y/N_

**'Y'**

* * *

_**[1 new text received]**_

_opening ..._

Ok. Aku sedang ada pemotretan, nanti kukirimi pesan lagi. Senang berkenalan denganmu.

* * *

Midorima memainkan bola basketnya di lantai kamar, tidak tersenyum, meski ada reaksi di dalam hatinya yang bisa saja memacu otot wajah untuk menyinggungkan senyum.

Tapi dia merasa beruntung.

Keberuntungan tak melulu harus terlukis lewat senyum.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: a sequel is possibly made in the future. tapi ngga tahu kapan. ngehe. (dasar php) (digeprek) ah, abis nonton toradora entah kenapa kepikiran kalo kepribadian ami itu cocok sama midorin. mereka tuh sosok misterius pemendam perasaan yang hobinya ngomongin soal filosofi dan analogi yang dalem, yang ngga semua orang ngerti. jadi—kupikir kayaknya asyik aja kalo mereka disatuin dalam satu cerita dan ngobrolin sesuatu yang ngga biasa.

p.s.: sori ya udah bikin crossovre seenak jidat lol


End file.
